Forever and Always
by babyvamp378
Summary: Set two years after Deadlocked, Sookie has been turned and when Eric finds out things get complicated. Angst filled with eventual sookie/eric . virgin writer, please review
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

It had been two years since he was forced into his marriage with Freya. The second he heard of Appius's plans for him he knew it was inevitably yet the pain of losing Sookie was worse than he imagined. He knew going in that this marriage was not one of love, it was about power and as much as it pained him to admit it he was happy about the political opportunities he had been granted due to his wife. Freya was hardly ugly but her beauty paled in comparison to Sookie. Their brief hours together were frantic at best. Desperate for release Eric hurried through their sessions trying to quell the anger he felt for having Sookie taken away from him. He still remembered the last time he saw her. He flew quickly to her doorstep and before he could even knock she opened the door, even without the bond they were still so connected.

"Hey" she said cautiously looking at my face for a sign of my mood

"Hi" I replied inwardly cringing at my childish behavior the other night

"You want to come in?" "Yes….I just want to apologize" I began looking deeply into her rich brown eyes "I don't want the time we have left to be ruined by my jealousy"

She gave me a small smile "So this is it. The end of Sookie and Eric"

I rushed forward holding her in my arms "I will always love you"

She returned my embrace "And I will always love you"

That night there was no more talk of sadness just me and her together in the most perfect way. I will cherish those moments for the rest of my existence. My thoughts were interrupted by Freya strolling into our dining room.

"I have the most exciting news" She started excitedly "Felipe de Castro has sent out an invitation to all the monarchs of America inviting them to a ball in honor of his new child"

"New child? And how is this good news for us?"

"You know how we have talked about joining kingdoms with him and with his marriage to my first child a perfect union shall be created. As for his child I've heard rumors that he had his eye on her for a while but wanted to train her before showing her off"

"Train her? For what?"

"Oh does it matter! Think of the power our kingdoms joined would have."

I laughed despite my worries power was something we both enjoyed

"A toast" I said raising my flute of lemon infused blood "To the hopeful joining of kingdoms and to the power it may bring"

I raised my glass to my lips my questions forgotten for now.

SPOV

I looked at my closet in dismay. It seemed as my knowledge of clothing grew the less choices I had.

"Felipe darling," I called out "I need some help"

My maker appeared by my side at once his lips placing a chaste kiss of my neck.

"What troubles you my child?"

"I have nothing to wear for this ball"

His eyes glanced over the racks of designers clothes in my overstuffed closet.

"Hmmm well I shall give you my card and you can shop around"

I huffed in annoyance "No actually I can't it's off season"

He rolled his eyes "I will make a call to one of my friends in Milan"

I smiled sweetly "Thank you"

He laughed his way back to his office as I walked to the bathroom set on taking a hot shower. Though the temperature of the shower no longer matter to me it was a habit I wasn't willing to break. As I basked in the rain like water I searched my mind for the source of my annoyance and found I didn't have to look far. I was worried about this damn ball and about seeing Eric with her. It had taken me a long time to except my new life and the horrible way I had been brought into it, I didn't past memories to ruin Felipe and I's happiness.

**This is just a small little starter chapter it's my first time writing so be gentle and tell me your thoughts**

**X**

**G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I will try to update a much as possible. **

**X**

**G**

**SPOV **

I looked into the mirror taking in my now dark brown hair. I had changed so much on the inside I just wanted to show it outside too.

"I have to say I'm a fan of the new look" Felipe said strolling into the bathroom.

"I'm glad" I replied and I meant it my relationship with him was rocky at best. The fact that her turned me against my will and kept me in a basement for six months didn't help but I could never not be around him. It was the strangest thing, waking up one day with such love for one person. Though the vampires I had known tried to explain the child-maker bond to me they could have never described this. It was more than respect or affection it was knowledge that you would do absolutely anything for this person. It warmed and scared me all at once.

"I thought about cutting it short but I didn't want to go too crazy" I added with a laugh.

"I much prefer your hair long" was his only reply as he stared at my reflection with such intensity. I thought he was going to say more and I knew I did not want to have that conversation.

"Let's go look at those dresses" I said, turning to him with a smile. I knew we would eventually discuss Eric but I was going to put it off for as long as possible.

**EPOV **

"Well don't you look nice" Freya commented walking towards me in a skin tight red dress. "You keep it up and I don't think we'll make it to the party"

I faked a smile, truth be told I never spent more time with her than I had to.

"Yes but who would propose Katherine's marriage to Felipe?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot" she turned to walk out of the room "Don't take too long" she called over her shoulder. I turned back towards the mirror finishing my bowtie. I began to wonder about Felipe's new child. The last I heard he vowed never to make another after the death of his first. I somewhat understood that, I couldn't fathom losing Pam. Of course Pam wasn't a narcissistic prick who went around picking fights. No matter obviously this new child was of great meaning to him and I needed to learn more tonight. I set off to the hotel elevator eager to begin my work.

**SPOV **

"What do you think?" I asked stepping out into the living room. My dress was strapless with a black snakeskin pattern and a slit up the side of my leg.

"Very sexy" Felipe commented looking at me appreciatively "What happened to all the pastel and lace you were so fond of?"

I shrugged, pausing to adjust my heels.

"It's the new me"

He stepped towards me kissing me full on the mouth

"Well I like it"

I smiled at my maker and he led me to our limo.

"Muñeca, you do realize I had to invite them?" I stiffed, this is what I had been afraid of.

"Of course but it doesn't matter" He looked at me doubtfully "Truly, Eric was part of my old life and except for political reasons he has no place in my life now." I finished with a resolved look on my face.

Felipe smiled "Well then I will be making the big announcement tonight"

"So soon?" I questioned "I thought you wanted me to familiarize myself with everyone."

"There will be plenty of time for that but several developments to other parts of the world require my attention and I would like this out of the way."

"But-"I started just as the car rolled to a stop.

"Later my love" Felipe promised opening the door.

I silently cursed the lack of traffic and stepped out of the car. Hoping I could avoid Eric for as long as possible.

**So what do you guys think? I know it's a bit rough technically but my computer has been having problems. I do hope to get some longer chapters out to you guys but it may take me longer. The next chapter will have the ball and the "big announcement". I'm trying to get that out to you guys by the end of the weekend but you know how these things go. **

**X **

**G**


End file.
